If Trees Could Talk
by Evil kitten-child
Summary: If trees could talk what would they say? Would they tell you everything that they had seen? The God tree tells a story of life love and death. And maybe, of new beginings. One-shot.


Chapter one:  
  
Kagome stood by the familiar God tree, staring up into the many thick leaved branches above. The tree seemed old as time, its gnarled branches and thick base was proof enough for that. The tree had seen so much, in this time and her own. Kagome idly wondered what it was like to be a tree, if it could talk about the things it had seen, what would it say?  
  
The warm summer's breeze blew through her raven tresses, making them fly in the air like black silk. She was dressed in a light blue floral skirt that came to her knees. She wore a light blue blouse, the color of the sky on a cloudless day. Around her neck she wore a silver pendant, a crystal like star- some much like the ones she had watched out here on those warm nights, sitting next to Inuyasha and gazing up at the sky.  
  
Her thoughts turned back to the tree in front of her, it had seen so much in its life, if trees could see that is, it had seen a young boy and a young miko gazing lovingly into each others eyes. It had seen that same boy and miko, glaring at each other, hate reflecting from the depths of their eyes and hearts. And it watched the young boy get pinned to its base with a purified arrow.  
  
It had seen the long seasons pass, spring turning into summer then to fall and finally to winter where the tree would loose its beautiful leaves. But then spring would come back and it would be rejuvenated again, to the beauty that it once was.  
  
The seasons passed quickly for the tree until it then again saw a young beautiful girl stumble into its clearing. A strange girl with a pure heart, the tree watched as she was carried away by villagers for coming near its trunk, for just as the young boy was cursed so was the tree itself. It watched as night fell and a demon attacked, the night the girl pulled the arrow from the boy's heart freeing him. It watched as a binding spell was placed around the boy's neck, the boy's furious golden eyes flashing with rage. It saw the shikon no tama shatter into tiny fragments that flew across the country. And the tree watched as the boy and girl set out to find those fragments and defeat the ultimate evil that was Naraku.  
  
Seasons passed and every once in a while the pair would come back to visit, bringing friends with them each time. The tree watched as the stubborn boy's broken, angry heart slowly healed into what it had once been before. It watched as the pair came back, with their friends, hurt but joyous over their victory over an ultimate evil. And it again watched as the small group of friends split up, going their separate ways.  
  
It saw the boy, his broken heart healed with the pure love from the girl, propose to her under its own gnarled branches. Seasons passed and it watched as the same pair, now a man and a woman, made love by the base of its trunk. And again it watched as a new baby was brought into the world, extremely loved by both its parents.  
  
Then winter came as summer slowly faded away, and what a hard winter it was. The tree felt the bitter cold down to its very roots. And when the worst of the bitter winter was over, when the ground started to thaw, it watched as two grieving parents buried their dead child at its base.  
  
More seasons passed and the couple healed their hurting hearts, their love of each other clear for the world to see. And then more seasons passed, the couple happy in the knowledge of their love for each other. And the tree watched again, as an ultimate evil was revived, and came back to haunt the village, slaughtering its people. . .and the man, the boy who had been pinned to its very trunk, the tree watched as he was lost in the battle as well.  
  
The tree saw a broken woman came to its trunk crying, as her husband was buried next to their dead child. And the tree watched as the same woman lay down by its base and stroked her stomach lightly, her stomach starting to swell with the man's unborn child.  
  
And the tree watched again as the same woman stood by its base looking up into its gnarled old branches with an odd expression on her face an expression of wonder and sadness. And then the tree watched as the woman turned on her heel and walked away, the warm breeze still playing with her raven hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I have posted this before, but I just had to fix it up again ^_^ It was created on one of those days where I just started typing and this is what I came up with. I don't think I'm going to continue this fic, I can but I probably wont. Though I would really appreciate reviews ^_^ Thanks!  
  
~~Sarah 


End file.
